


Oc Drabbles

by swordfaery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Look these are just some drabbles to develop my ocs., Other, only one at the moment because I came up with this in the middle of the night I’m bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Read the tags, tells you all you need to know





	Oc Drabbles

It had been a long boring day of lessons, and Rowan was beginning to act out. They didn't exactly have the longest attention span in the first place, and when combined with history lessons about the culture of people Rowan was supposedly descended from it tended to shorten. Unfortunately, Max, their teacher, was not interesting in stopping the lesson- that was until Rowan set his scarf on fire. 

"Ok," Max said, once he had finished stomping on his scarf and was sitting back down again. "Instead of lessons how about a story?" 

This pleased Rowan, and they stopped stabbing the table with their knife. 

"So," began Max, in his official 'I'm About to tell a story' voice, "what do you want a story about? Brave night, beautiful prince, ugly witch.." 

"Actually.." said Rowan slowly, leaning in towards Max, "do you know any stories about people, who are just people, not girls or boys, but like.." they waved their hands around in a kind of vague gesticulating action that was made more dangerous by the knife they held in their hand. 

"You mean non-binary people," he said, "and of course we can have a story about a non-binary person." 

Rowan grinned triumphantly, "I knew you didn't have to be a boy or a girl! Sparrow was wrong!" 

Max snorted. Sparrow was his ex, and the worst man he'd ever dated- they'd broken up after Max had caught him bullying Rowan, and neither Max nor Rowan had missed him. Or, Rowan hadn’t. Max hadn’t had a boyfriend since. 

Now however was not the time to dwell on ones ghosts when Rowan was getting impatient for a story. 

The story he told them was an old one, from a lost civilisation about the goddess of fertility, Ishtar, getting stuck in the underworld looking for her lover, and a brave hero, called Asushunamir, who was neither male nor female, and bewitched the goddess of the underworld with their beauty, tricking her and freeing Ishtar. 

Rowan barely butted in throughout the story, and Max watched as they mouthed the word Asushunamir to themself, practicing the pronunciation. 

“Unfortunately this story has a sad ending,” he continued. “Because although Ishtar returned to the world and fertility continued, Asushunamir was cursed. The goddess of the underworld swore that they and everyone like them would be condemned to live in the shadows, on the outskirts of society, where people would look down on them for no reason.” 

“But.. that’s not fair!” Rowan began, looking upset and Max shushed them. 

“Ishtar however was furious, and blessed them to be her children, with the gifts of wisdom and prophecy. One day the curse would be lifted, and they, and all like them, would be known as the blessed ones of Ishtar.” 

Rowan climbed into Max’s lap, something they were really too old for but did anyway. “Do you think.. I mean I think, I might be like Asushunamir?” 

They looked up at Max with their big eyes, and he gently kissed their forehead. “Rowan, of course you’re like Asushunamir if you feel you are- I’ve always thought you were more than a girl.” 

Rowan looked happier than Max had seen them in a long time. “Really?” They said, “because I always thought I was, you know, getting it wrong. And Sparrow said-“ 

Max immediately interrupted them. “Sparrow was a gobshite. And I can’t promise you won’t meet more gobshites like him- remember the curse?” 

Rowan laughed a little at that. 

“But I promise you I will always love and support you. No matter what.” 

Rowan was only eleven then, and like a fool they believed him.


End file.
